The present invention relates to fastener feed systems for automatic fastener driving tools, and more specifically to a system for providing and loading multiple fastener strips into such a tool.
In conventional production line applications for fastener driving tools, such as facilities manufacturing, cabinets, other furniture, pre-hung doors, windows or the like, powered staplers are commonly used. Such tools are typically pneumatically powered, but electric tools are also contemplated. To maintain high volume production, the tools are provided with elongated magazines capable of retaining multiple fastener strips, with four to five strips typically accommodated. Even with such magazines, a production line may be shut down for as much as 15 minutes each hour for the reloading of the multiple fastener tools used in production.
Accordingly, there is an interest by users of such powered fastener drivers for reducing the downtime currently required for reloading the tools with fasteners.